minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nekrikos 10: Fin
[[Nekrikos 9: The Final Showdown|<<'PREVIOUS']] [[Nekrikos 1: Only the start|<<'FIRST']] The Crafting Times: The News After a seemingly long and hard battle. It is with great excitement that we announce the worldwide terror, Nekrikos, a megalomaniac person, to be eradicated from existence. People reported that they were being engulfed with a bright white light, just before they saw the world turn back to normal around them. It is currently estimated that the past events of Nekrikos' destruction has caused over $50,000,000,000,000 in damages and over 2 billion lives lost. However, the "Light Revert" as we like to call it, has managed to revert all the damage done. The necklace holding the souls of the creepypastas has been broken, causing all of our famous creepypastas to finally return back to their world. We hope that such another incident will not happen, and we hope for a better future. This is Stevie Green, back to you reporter....... Dallas, Jax and I were lying in the hospital bed. "Phoenix, you have a visitor." The nurse told me, placing a cup of water beside me. It was 303. He came into the room. Hey...... <303> Hey dude, you doing fine? Yeah. My injuries are sorta fine. <303> I just wanna let you know that, well, I can't stay. What do you mean? <303> I have to go back into the Creepypasta realm, where I was supposed to be. You won't go back to killing people will you? <303> ......I don't have a definite answer to that. But I do definitely want to tell the three that you should go outside. A surprise is there for you. We got out of our beds, with our bandages still on. Dallas had suffered a broken arm and leg, while Jax had lacerations all over his body. Once we stepped out of the hospital, we saw an amazing sight. The exact same crew that fought along with us, was there. They were cheering for us. I even saw a kid raising a sign, "THANK U 4 SAVING MINECRAFT!" The cheers filled my ears, and heart. I wondered. "Did we really defeat an enemy who would have ended the world?" "Did we just save over a billion people?" Well, I smiled. Nekrikos was gone forever. Nothing more than an urban legend. A story, a newspaper article, an urban legend on the web that would be seen by others. And I'd take that over anything that I've experienced so far. 303 looked at me, smiling. "I gotta go now. See you some time." And he walked away before he teleported back to his realm. Meanwhile, the cheers continued, and continued "Hey guys! Let's take a group photo!" I screamed. A loud cheer arose. I remembered that I had a portable stand and camera. I set it up and set the timer to 10. "Face the camera!" It counted down. 3. 2. 1. **SNAP!** And that photo would continue to remain in the history of Minecraft ever since. THE END --------- You have finished reading: Nekrikos: Terror in Minecraft Written by xXPhoenix888 Please give your feedback below! Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:XXPhoenix888 Category:Nekrikos Series Category:Entity 303 Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Chat